


更衣室

by Anisette642



Series: 刺客信条乙女向 [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642
Summary: 康纳和你在更衣室的车车
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Series: 刺客信条乙女向 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697881
Kudos: 9





	更衣室

“我听你的安排，今天的训练结束了，没有别的事。”  
他的运动衫浸了汗水，贴在黝黑的肌肤上，你能透过薄薄的运动衫看见他的每一条肌肉线条，还有抓着感觉很好的胸肌。  
你递给他一瓶水解渴，他说了声谢谢接过，你轻点他的乳尖，挑唇一笑，把他拉进更衣室。  
你的指尖在他胸膛上很是肆意，康纳瞟了一眼门外，紧张地握住了你的手腕：“外面还有人。”  
“你弄疼我了。”  
你噘噘嘴，丝毫没什么诚意地说了这么一句话，康纳看你的神色又怕自己真的捏疼了你，赶紧松手。你环住他的脖子，整个人靠在他身上：“去洗澡，我想去北山看星星。”  
不管你说什么，康纳通常都应允。明天没有课，你们完全可以收拾好野营的东西驱车北上，那座山景色宜人，夜晚无灯，最适合看星星了。康纳轻轻退后，脱掉运动衫递给你，进了隔间里的浴室冲凉。你披了一条毛巾脱掉衣服走进去，锁上门。  
康纳见你走进来，赶紧把冷水调到合适的温度，温暖的水从花洒撒在你身上，你笑了笑，把浴巾挂在旁边抱着他：“我想你了。”  
康纳叹了口气，就算你不这样闻言软语，眼巴巴看着他他的心都能软成一滩春水。康纳任由你抱着，你额头埋在他颈窝嘴角不老实地舔咬他的胸膛。  
“你……”  
康纳紧张地抱住你，你的双手从他背后慢慢向下滑，顺着他的腹肌摸到袖剑，他的身子明显一僵。  
“别闹，我们在……”  
“更衣室，外面有人，对吗？”  
你眼巴巴看着他，像是刚刚一样乖巧柔顺。手上却并不老实，从剑根摸到剑尖：  
“可是这样才更刺激啊。”  
氤氲的水蒸气下，你一双眼睛似乎有水漫出来，就算你说的话像是个小恶魔，康纳也没法说出什么反对的话了，更何况，他已经被你撩起了火。  
康纳低头在你的颈间吮吸你的气息，带茧子的手在你的背脊上摩挲着，茧子抚摸你的肌肤，你们都感觉非常好——你喜欢他抚摸你的身体，他喜欢你皮肤光滑的触感。你钻进康纳的怀里，一手揉捏着他的胸肌，一手把玩着他的袖箭。他浑身上下的肌肉块儿都不是白练的，比如现在就非常有用：  
康纳的双手托住你的臀示意你坐上来，你搂着他的脖子盘住他整个人，四目相对，在哗啦啦的温水下两个人更加燥热。你和他对视着，缓缓地、缓缓地吻上他的唇。  
康纳的气息瞬间充斥你的鼻腔，一旦他动情，他就会很顺你心意地肆意从你口中掠夺你的甘露。他的呼吸几乎比热水还要灼热，你在他的身体上蹭来蹭去，他抓着你的臀将你抵在墙上。冰凉的墙壁让你身子一颤，热水从花洒撒在他的身上，你看着他健硕的身体一阵惊叹，而后你们进入了合一的境地。  
淅淅沥沥的甘露终于不随着花洒而垂涎。  
他的火烫在你体内像是一杆枪，你摸了摸肚子，清晰地感受到他的存在。康纳被你的动作激得身体一颤，一边护着你的头，一边更用力地让你靠在墙上——你舒服地喟叹出声，身体随着他的节奏一阵阵发麻。你轻喘着将自己的身体完全交给他，就算你搂着康纳，也是他让你不掉下来。这点信任还是要给他的。  
你伸手从旁边拿了沐浴露挤在手上，从康纳的脖颈慢慢向下，均匀又浪费地抹在他的肌肤上。胸部最为浪费。他的皮肤本就好，加了沐浴露滑滑的，你的手和他的皮肤组合起来发出叽咕叽咕的声音，遮掩了另一处的乐章。  
门外有其他队员谈笑着脱衣服的声音。反正锁了门，你故意在康纳耳边呻吟出声，抓着他刚涂满沐浴露的肩膀：  
“很棒啊……”  
康纳听见了外面的声音，猛地堵住你的唇不让你发出声音，你趁此机会将舌头伸进去邀请他进来共舞，津液交换，康纳把你抱回来，让你的背冲着水。你吃吃笑出声，外面的人闲聊了几句已经离开了。你倒是故意拔高了声音，在他耳边媚起来。  
康纳被你吓了一跳，开了鹰眼才确认隔壁没人了。他咬了一口你的肩膀，像是一只委屈的小狼。  
你也紧紧咬了一口他，他闷哼出声，用力顶了顶，你喘息着抓紧他，他倒是知道怎么惩罚你了。  
你最喜欢的频率、你最喜欢的位置——对，就是那里，酥麻感由内而外渐渐扩散到指尖，你不再游刃有余，抓紧了他的胳膊发出小声的呻吟。  
你满意地奖励给他一个带着沐浴露清香的吻，他却蛮横地在你体内冲撞，你渐渐被快感占据头脑，喘息越来越大，感觉很快就要、很快就要——  
“洗好了，我们走吧。”  
康纳把你横抱起来，明明下面还硬着，却偏偏不肯开花，也不肯让你吐露。你瞪着他，他像是拎着小鸡仔一样，给你缠上浴巾抱出了浴室。你在他胸膛用力锤了两下，他穿好衣服像是哄小孩一样对着你说：“痒。”  
你顿时泄了气，他哄着你说不是你要去看星星，要赶紧回去收拾睡袋帐篷才好。你悻悻地穿好衣服，不太高兴地戳着他的腰，跟他一起收拾东西搬上了车。你坐在后座等他关上后备箱，他却一起钻进了后座。  
“你不开车？”  
康纳箍住你的身体：“开车，当然开车。”  
你瞪大了眼睛，没想到康纳已经会在你面前说这种话了。你的身体很诚实地吞下了他未来得及开花的茎秆，你坐在他大腿上舒服地长长舒了口气。康纳在你耳边轻轻呵气，从你背后亲吻舔拭至肩，双手放在你的胸上捻起了珠瑟。  
你前胸被他带着茧子的手激起酥麻，靠在他身上吧瘫软了身子。他倒是会挑你敏感点，让你再不能左右他的进度。  
“康、康纳……”  
你意乱情迷地叫出他的名字，他在你耳边温柔地回应我在，身躯和花杆却毫不温柔，在你体内开出洁白的玫瑰。花开的声音淫靡而明显，你颤栗着抓紧了他的双手。他的脸发烫，与你厮磨：  
“这是学校，车外有人。”


End file.
